crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot (known in Japan as クラッシュ・バンディクー Kurasshu Bandikuu) is the main titular protagonist of the ''Crash Bandicoot'' series. Originally planned to be named Willie the Wombat, he is an Eastern Barred Bandicoot living on N. Sanity Island, who was captured and evolved by Doctor Neo Cortex. Throughout the series, Cortex is Crash's usual arch-enemy and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku, the series deuteragonist. In the earlier games, he tended to say "Whoa!" whenever he got killed. In the later games, he spoke gibberish with a very basic knowledge of the language spoken in the game. History 1998-2001 .]] Crash Bandicoot He is first seen in Doctor Neo Cortex's and Doctor Nitrus Brio's lab. (later, Cortex tells Crash that Brio forced him in his evil plan). He was created by them with the Evolvo-Ray, but when the two doctors put Crash under the Cortex Vortex (despite Brio's warnings that the machine was not ready), it failed to turn Crash evil as Crash proved to be immune to it. Cortex gives chase after Crash trying to recapture him, only to find Crash running out a window and falling into the sea. Even though Cortex failed, he knows Crash will come back, as the bandicoot had a girlfriend named Tawna Bandicoot, who was also evolved. Crash goes on a huge adventure to save his love and put a stop to Cortex's plans. Not long after Crash sets off he comes across a witch doctor mask, Aku Aku, who watches over him and protects him from various perils. On Crash's adventure he confronts bosses who are determined to keep Crash from getting through: the obese tribe chief Papu Papu (who surprisingly is not affiliated with Cortex and simply fought Crash for waking him from his slumber) in his hut, the insane kangaroo, Ripper Roo at the top of a creek, the muscle bound Koala Kong in a mine shaft, Cortex's bodyguard Pinstripe Potoroo in his office in the ''Cortex Power refinery, Doctor Nitrus Brio in his own potions room and finally the mad scientist, Doctor Neo Cortex himself, on his hoverboard, who is faced on his airship. Crash spins, redirecting Cortex's laser blasts back at his hover board and falling to his apparent doom while Crash and Tawna are seen together at last. The couple takes the airship and they fly into the sunset. In the alternate (Non-Canon) ending, instead of confronting Cortex, Crash uses all the gems to get to the balcony where Tawna and the same kind of bird as in Slippery Climb (except as an ally) are. The three ride off into the night as the epilogue rolls, stating each boss Crash defeated has changed for the better and Cortex hasn't been heard of for a while, but it hints a sequel by stating "However, evil geniuses are harder to squash than cockroaches...". Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back A year later, Crash is relaxing in the woods with his little sister Coco Bandicoot, who wakes him from his nap and asks him to find a new laptop battery for her. However, he is soon abducted, to his surprise, by Doctor Cortex to a Warp Room, who claims to have changed his ways, as he states that he feels a written invitation would have been turned down. Cortex asks Crash to gather the twenty-five Crystals to stop a deadly 'Planetary Alignment'. Meanwhile, Nitrus Brio, angry at Cortex for replacing him with Doctor N. Gin, asks Crash to gather the forty-two Gems instead to destroy Cortex's space station and warns Crash that he will use strong forces to stop him from gathering crystals. As Crash couldn't collect everything on his own, he got his pet polar bear Polar to help him with a few of the collectibles. Coco also hacks into Cortex's communications and is suspicious of Cortex's true plans. Every 5 crystals Crash collects grants him access to the platform to take him to the room above. However, Crash must defeat a boss to enter. Collecting five gives him a rematch with Ripper Roo, ten has him face off against the Komodo Brothers, fifteen allows him to outsmart Tiny Tiger (all three working for N. Brio) and twenty enables him to confront N. Gin. (Who Cortex initially wants Crash to give his current amount of crystals to.) When Crash collects all twenty-five crystals, Cortex reveals his true intention, which is to use the planetary alignment for world domination with his new and improved Cortex Vortex. Crash gives chase to Cortex by jet pack in space. Cortex has to out-fly Crash by placing obstacles to slow him down, and passing a blue barrier to activate his force field, so it'll be impossible for Crash to stop him. However, Crash, being faster, dodges all obstacles in his way and spins Cortex three times, destroying his jetpack and sending him flying into deep space. Crash returns home where he's relaxing on the beach with Coco who informs him that Cortex is still a threat as his Space Station, the Cortex Vortex, is still operational, meaning he was not done yet. Crash finally gathers all 42 gems, which Brio uses to build a powerful laser to destroy the Cortex Vortex, and Crash activates the laser. Along with Brio and Coco, he watches the station explode to pieces. In this game, Crash along with jump and spin can also perform a belly flop, crawl, slide and high jump and spin jump. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped The remains of the Cortex Vortex hurtles into Earth's atmosphere and destroys the prison holding a great evil. Meanwhile Crash, Aku Aku, Polar and Coco are relaxing until Aku Aku hears evil laughter booming, revealing that to be Uka Uka, his evil twin brother. Seeing that he's free, Aku Aku takes Crash and Coco to use Doctor Nefarious Tropy's Time Twister (While Polar looks after the house.), to gather the powerful Crystals (before Cortex does so) which are scattered across time. 4 of the 5 chambers are locked so the duo head for the remaining one chamber. Coco used her pet tiger Pura to get a few collectibles. Crash and Coco gather 5 crystals and Crash outsmarts Tiny Tiger yet again and earns the super belly flop power-up, 10 crystals sent Crash to beat Dingodile and earn the Double Jump power-up, 15 crystals allowed Crash to knockout Tropy and earn the Death Tornado Spin power-up and 20 crystals got Coco (with Pura's help halfway) to shoot down N. Gin and earn the Fruit Bazooka power-up for Crash. After collecting all 25 crystals Crash and Aku Aku do battle against Cortex and Uka Uka. Crash and Aku Aku come out on top and Crash earns the Crash Dash power-up. However, they're not done yet as Cortex and Uka Uka still have the 42 gems scattered. Crash and Aku Aku then have a rematch with Cortex and Uka Uka, now with all 42 gems, and defeat them for good as the Time-Twister Machine, unable to hold itself together, implodes on itself trapping the evil duo plus Dr N. Tropy as prisoners of time. While Crash, Coco and their respective pets relax round the fire, Aku Aku congratulates them for having saved the world once more. In this game Crash receives power ups to enhance his abilities after defeating a boss and can revisit any level once the crystal is collected to enter time trial mode to earn Relics. Crash Team Racing .]] Crash appears as a playable character in ''Crash Team Racing, in which he drives a blue go kart. He is an All-Rounder racer with equal Turning, Acceleration and Top Speed. Besides Crash himself, Fake Crash, Dr. Neo Cortex, Komodo Joe and Nitros Oxide are also All-Rounder racers (supposedly because of their engine sound). Crash has the most normal garage out of the eight Adventure mode racers, where he keeps his kart, some spare tires, and a gas pump. He also uses it as a space to practice his yo-yo tricks. The beginning starts with people racing at Coco Park with Oxide's cameras watching them where he then announces from his spaceship that he has arrived to challenge the best of earth. If he or she is to lose the world will be turned into a concrete parking lot and the characters will become his slaves. The cutscene goes on to show everyone preparing for the races in which Crash Bandicoot is sleeping on the grass. This is the first game that he isn't really the main protagonist but Crash is still there. This is due to the fact that adventure mode can be played by any character. So the player power-slides and boosts your way through races to win trophies to battle the bosses of each world which they give you keys to race Oxide. After defeating Oxide, a cutscene comes where he states he wants a rematch once the player collects his time relics. After the player beats him again the credits roll, after a final cutscene of course. The epilogue states that Crash sold his life story, titled "The Color Orange", to a major film studio, set to be released by the Christmas season. It goes on to say that he can be found on an island doing what he does best, dancing and napping. Stats: *Speed: 5/7 *Acceleration: 5/7 *Turning: 5/7 *Difficulty: Intermediate Crash Bash Some time later, Crash is sleeping under a tree and suddenly is abducted and taken to the Hyperspace Temple where Aku Aku and Uka Uka hold their "discussions". There, Uka Uka tells him and Cortex that the masks have decided to engage in a competition in order to resolve all the trouble between them. Given that Aku Aku and Uka Uka can't fight against each other because the Ancients would not have allowed it, both masks bring their players to the temple and begin the games. Crash, along with his friends and foes, compete in games to gain Trophies, Crystals and Gems, necessary to bring the victory to Aku Aku or Uka Uka. In Crash's taunt he mocks his opponents by flapping his arms like a chicken and making clucking noises. He shares his stats and abilities with his sister Coco. 2001-2005 Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex .]]Cortex is in his new Space Station with N. Gin, N. Tropy, Dingodile and Tiny where Uka Uka is yelling at them for failure to eliminate Crash. It turns out Cortex has almost completed a super weapon to eliminate Crash but needed an ideal power source. Once Uka Uka mentioned the Elemental Masks, everyone agreed that this was how to permanently put an end to the orange marsupial, Crash was about to face the wrath of Cortex. Meanwhile Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Pura are having a day in the beach. Aku Aku is taking in some sun, Pura is building a sand castle, and Coco is riding a jet ski, with Crash attached to the back surfing. Suddenly, the earth is stunned by great disasters, such as a volcano eruption, landslides, storms and tidal waves. Crash and company are caught in one of these, and Aku Aku deduces that his evil brother, Uka Uka, is behind these attacks. He goes to the Space Temple where the brothers have a discussion. There, Uka Uka shows Aku Aku that he has awoken the Elementals, 4 powerful masks, each one controlling one of the four elements. Aku Aku is attacked by the Elementals and is forced to escape. Back in Bandicoot home, Aku Aku tells Crash and Coco about this terrible menace. He then asks Coco about her VR (Virtual Reality) Hub System, a machine that allows the user to travel to different parts of the world. Aku Aku's plan is to use the device in order to seek the Power Crystals. If five crystals are together, an elemental mask could be put back in a state of hibernation. With the machine finished Crash and Coco use it to gather the crystals. Cortex reveals himself to Crash and introduces him to his newest creation, a super bandicoot named Crunch, and taunts him saying he's no match for him. After gathering 5 crystals, Crash and Aku Aku bury Crunch and the elemental mask of earth Rok-ko, earning the Tip Toe power up. After gathering 10 crystals he and Aku Aku wash out Crunch and the elemental mask of water, Wa-Wa, earning the Double Jump power-up. With 15 crystals gathered, Crash and Aku Aku toast Crunch and the elemental mask of fire, Py-Ro, and earn the Death Tornado power-up. Having gathered 20 crystals, Crash and Aku Aku fly circles round Crunch and the elemental mask of air, Lo-Lo, and earn the Fruit Bazooka power-up. Finally, Crash gathers all 25 crystals, but these are used to open a way to the Cortex's Space Station, where Crash and Aku Aku confront Crunch ultimately, after being attacked with the power of all the elemental masks plus Cortex and Uka Uka. Crash earns the Crash Dash power up for him and Coco and with Aku Aku leaves Crunch unconscious and Cortex complaining to Uka Uka who's telling him there are still the gems which they can use to resurrect the Elementals. While re-visiting a location and exploring a previously inaccessible path, Coco finds the Super Belly Flop power up for Crash and her to use to find the rest of the gems. With all 46 gems at hand, Crash ultimately knocks Crunch unconscious, who wakes up finally free from Cortex's control. Cortex complains again having under-estimated Crash again while he and Aku Aku are watching in disgrace as Uka Uka gets angry and attempts to shoot Cortex but shoots at the engine instead resulting in a self-destruction sequence due to Cortex ducking out of range. Coco arrives just in time to pick up Crash, Aku Aku and Crunch before the station explodes. Back at the Bandicoot home, Crunch is grateful to the Bandicoot family and is especially grateful to Crash for freeing him from Cortex, so he decides to join the family from then on. As for Cortex he declares revenge on Crash while being chased by a very angry Uka Uka stranded on an iceberg. In this game he shares the Crash Dash and Super Belly Flop power ups with Coco only Coco stomps instead of belly flopping like Crash. Also they use vehicles to navigate tricky terrain. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Crash and Coco are in their house, and suddenly they see the face of Cortex covering the sky. They learn, from Aku Aku, that Cortex created a giant device known as the Planetary Minimizer, a machine that allows to (like the name implies) shrink any planet to the size of an orange. Coco has a machine capable of revert the effects of the Planetary Minimizer, but to make it work, she needs a large amount of Power Crystals, what are spread across the world. Crash must recover the crystals with the help of Aku Aku. ''.]] However, Cortex sends his evil allies in order to interfere with the bandicoot's plans. Upon gathering five crystals, Crash confronts and defeats Dingodile in a duel under the sea. After that, he faces Tiny Tiger in singular combat, also beating him. Later, Crash defeats Doctor N. Gin, who is aboard a mortal robot. Finally, Crash reaches the Cortex's base, defeating him and destroying the Planetary Minimizer in the progress. However, the machine fires a bolt of electricity to Cortex and his allies, merging them and forming a hideous monster known as the Mega-Mix. This monstrosity chases Crash throughout the base, and finally it explodes, but Crash is able to escape in a space motorbike. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Some time later, Crash, Aku Aku, Coco and Crunch are having fun at his house, when suddenly Coco and Crunch get sucked into a wormhole. Aku Aku sends Crash off to investigate what's happening by finding a crystal. Crash is then sucked into a wormhole made by N. Tropy but he struggles as Aku Aku is pulling him from the other end. This resulted in Crash and Aku Aku stranded on the other end of hyperspace and N. Tropy with Fake Crash who proceeds to have N. Trance hypnotize him as well as Coco and Crunch. Crash must navigate the hyperspace collecting Crystals along the way. If he's lucky he may find some gem shards as well. Having a total of 6 crystals allowed Crash to face a brainwashed Crunch in an Arabian scenario riding a magic carpet and return him to normal. With 11 crystals he uses his copter-pack to knocks some sense back into Coco, who was operating a machine inside a volcano. Collecting 16 crystals, Crash confronts and outsmarts Fake Crash in a game of copy-cat at the Egyptian Temple proving to him that a copy will never top off the original. With Fake Crash free from the hypnosis he decides to help Crash which he easily accepts. N. Tropy seeing this is angry at N.trance for failing to hypnotize the real Crash who reassures him that they'll never find their secret base. Finally Crash collects all 21 crystals so he and Aku Aku can confront N. Tropy at his secret base. Infuriated, N. Trance duels with Crash. Only when Crash destroys his arms and legs he pulls a fast one by flying away so Fake Crash decides to help by getting Crash to strap on his copter-pack and lure N. Trance close enough so he can release boiling lava on him. Humiliated at N. Trance's demise, N. Tropy teleports away. But one Crash has collected all the gem shards, he went after him. Crash and N. Tropy battle warping through space. With N. Tropy defeated; Fake Crash takes a photo of Crash, Aku Aku, Coco, Crunch and the captured N. Tropy. Crash Nitro Kart ''.]] Crash is a playable character in ''Crash Nitro Kart, in which he drives for the Bandicoot Team, in a well-rounded kart, with Coco, Crunch and Fake Crash. In the story, he is abducted (along with other characters) by Emperor Velo XXVII and forced to compete in the Galaxy Circuit. When Velo relinquishes his power to Crash, the latter seriously considers the possibility of ruling over Velo's empire, but decides to turn Velo down and leaves him with his empire. If Crash wins a race he will do his classic dance on the podium. Crash has a high pitched voice in this game. When Krunk is defeated he gives him his Yo-Yo. Stats (Console) *Speed: 4/7 *Acceleration: 5/7 *Turning: 3/7 *Difficulty: Intermediate Stats (GBA) *Speed: 5/10 *Acceleration: 10/10 *Turning: 8/10 *Difficulty: Intermediate Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Crash and Aku Aku fight many green and purple dragon-like monsters who are roaming the N. Sanity Island. Eventually, they find a small but brave dragon called Spyro, whose appearance is alike the monsters. Spyro and Crash fight each other, but eventually they realize they've been tricked. In fact, Spyro traveled to N. Sanity following the path of strange orange monsters, alike Crash. Crash and Spyro deduce that their most feared foes, Cortex and Ripto have teamed up, and so, to defeat them, Spyro and Crash must form a group. Coco and the Professor (Spyro's ally) need Power Crystals to open a portal to the enemies base. Crash begins to gather crystals and faces Tiny Tiger, in a duel over tanks in the South Pole, and the marsupial defeats him. Later, Crash and Spyro join forces in order to beat Nina Cortex, who has kidnapped Coco and the Professor. Finally, Crash and Spyro gather all the crystals and the bandicoot faces Ripto in an aerial combat, and the foe is defeated. Crash is supposed to place a tracer on Ripto but he forgets. Luckily Spyro had been fighting Cortex and had placed a tracer on him. Crash and Spyro follow Cortex and Ripto to their base and fight them in space. Ripto and Cortex flee but Crash destroys their ship sending them flying off into space. From that moment on, Crash and Spyro remain as a couple of true friends. Crash Twinsanity .]] It's been three years since Crash got Cortex stranded on an iceberg. Now he's relaxing in the beach while Coco is playing with a butterfly until Cortex shows up, paralysing her with his gun, he then disguises himself as Coco and leads Crash to the bay. Once there, Cortex takes off the disguise and battles with Crash while the friends are watching. Crash wins so Cortex sends his last creation, Mecha Bandicoot, to battle Crash. He wins again but unfortunately the robot explodes, Cortex loses control of his hover board and bumps into Crash, falling into the pit. Frustrated, Cortex and Crash fight and roll deeper into the mines where they find a power crystal. Now they're forced to work together to get out while fighting over the power crystal they found. Once out, their alliance extends because of the threat of the Evil Twins who have traveled from the 10th dimension to take over the islands. Later during the day Cortex gets kidnapped by Papu Papu and his tribe, forcing Crash to rescue him and finding 2 more crystals along the way. Together with Aku Aku they journey to Cortex's Iceberg Lab finding, yet another crystal and also finding Uka Uka along the way, who joins them to defeat the Twins. At the heart of the lab, Cortex unveils his latest invention, the Psychetron. He explains to Crash that they'll use this machine to confront and defeat the evil twins in their dimension, plus steal their riches, but they're short on power crystals as they need 6 crystals to power it but only have 4. So they journey round the mountain and successfully find 2 crystals. Unfortunately Coco shows up thinking Cortex kidnapped Crash and gives him the boot resulting with the crystals flying into the Psychetron and the machine zapping and paralyzing Coco for a long time but temporarily. So Crash and Cortex take the airship to pickup Nina Cortex (Neo's niece) at the Academy of Evil. On the way back they manage to obtain 2 crystals, enough to power up the Psychetron, and head for the 10th Dimension. Once there the three realize that this dimension is quite different to theirs, such as the sky, sea and snow being purple instead of blue and the sand being brown instead of yellow and everything being the complete opposite to what they're used to. Cortex is seen hugging Crash (or so he thinks) because of his warm, soft fur. Crash and Nina are seen backing away as his look-a-like growls at Cortex who then realizes he's hugging the 10th dimensional Crash known as Evil Crash. He then proceeds to kidnap Nina and head for the mountain top. With Crash and Cortex not far behind. Crash and Cortex then catch up to Evil Crash who chases Cortex after he demands he let Nina go and take him instead. Eventually Crash,Cortex and Nina give Evil Crash the slip and reach the Evil Twins Lair, Ant Agony. They banter and fight them in their improved bird cage, Crash runs off and Cortex is in shock making Nina attack first by disabling the robot's power supply. She gets tired so Cortex goes next to destroy their cannons. The twins pull out a buzz saw and lightsaber, leaving Cortex even more shocked. At this point, Crash returns and is in control of Mecha Bandicoot which ends the fight, causing the Twins to flee, only to end up being food for Evil Crash while Crash, Cortex and Nina return to the 1st dimension where Cortex tries to get rid of Crash with the Psychetron, only for it to malfunction and send him into Crash's brain. Crash doesn't think of it too much and picks his ear. 2005-2010 Crash Tag Team Racing ''.]]In ''Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash is recruited (along with other characters) by Ebenezer Von Clutch to gather the stolen Power Gems of his amusement park and win the park's ownership. His clashed weapon is the Wumpa Gun. He also finds Von Clutch's lost Black Power Gem by the end of the game. Crash acts somewhat of an immature bully especially to chickens. In the game, he is killed in mini films that one can find located around the game called Die-O-Ramas, which consists of Crash getting killed in multiple different ways. Such as being eaten, blown up, and many more. Crash Boom Bang! ]] Crash is a playable character in ''Crash Boom Bang, in which he is brought along by Coco when she is invited to the World Cannonball Race. At the end of the story, he interrupts the Viscount's wish to the Super Big Power Crystal and wishes for a vast amount of Wumpa Fruit. Crash of the Titans .]]In ''Crash of the Titans, Crash aids Coco in the development of a butter-recycling device. This is interrupted when Doctor Neo Cortex arrives and kidnaps Aku Aku and Coco. Crash throws Coco's machine at Cortex's airship, severing the chain holding Aku Aku's cage, which causes the cage to fall into the nearby forest. Unfortunately, Coco was still in captivity. After Crash rescues Aku Aku, they discover that Cortex and Uka Uka are stealing Mojo from a nearby temple and decide to stop them. Crash is unable to rescue his sister, but manages to defeat Cortex and begins his search for Coco, interrogating Tiny Tiger, N. Gin and Uka Uka on her whereabouts. Crash finally confronts and defeats Nina Cortex inside of the Doominator robot, frees Coco who then embraces him with a hug and with the help of her part averts the destruction of Wumpa Island. Feeling happy for themselves, Crash and his family decide to celebrate their victory with pancakes. This causes him to blurt out "PANCAKES!" in joy, making Coco and Crunch look at him oddly, as he almost never speaks. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Having been defeated by the bandicoots once again, Cortex drops Nina off at an Evil Public School, and returns to Uka Uka to plan for his next trick. He meets and teams up with Doctor Nitrus Brio once more and introduces their new project to Uka Uka: The NV. .]] Meanwhile, Coco is messing with the now destroyed Doominator which happens to be laying over half the island. She tries to get the screen on its eye working and asks Crash to go and get her some parts. When he finally gets the parts, she turns the eye into a giant TV and Crunch sees a commercial for the NV on it. A mailman brings them some, and Coco and Crunch use it for browsing the Internet, but Crash is shocked by electricity every time he touches it. Aku Aku tries to figure out why, but the two are confronted by N. Gin and follow him to his observatory. After knocking out his Ratnicians, Aku Aku and Crash see Coco and Crunch under what appears to be mind control through N. Gin's telescope. Crunch runs off still under the spell, leaving Crash to force a mutated Coco into submission. Saving her from the NV, Coco goes on to Doctor Cortex's blog and (somewhat reluctantly) sends Crash to find Nina, who will hopefully confess her uncle's plan. Finding Nina at Evil Public School and saving her science project, she tells Crash where N. Brio and Crunch are located, where he takes off Crunch's helmet, and N. Brio goes away. After that, Crash and Aku Aku go to Mount Grimly, where he frees Uka Uka and is sent to go find his bones. After retrieving the bones from the most powerful Titans, Crash returns the voodoo bones to Uka Uka at Mount Grimly. Wanting revenge on Cortex, Uka Uka trusts Crash and Aku Aku to use the teleportation systems to defeat Cortex at his new space station. Despite Cortex's cheating in his attempt to physically defeat Crash, the bandicoot repeats history once more as Cortex is defeated and the space station plummets down near Crash's home. 2016-present Skylanders: Imaginators Crash appears in ''Skylanders: Imaginators as a Life-elemental Sensei. This marks his debut in the ''Skylanders'' franchise and his return in a game after a six year hiatus. Crash maintains his unique and quirky personality and innate Wumpa-ness, as both a fully playable Skylander Sensei character and brand new toy. He is available in the PS3 and PS4 Crash Edition Starter Packs of the game as well the Thumpin' Wumpa Islands expansion pack, but is playable on all consoles. A wormhole has opened in Skylands and the great Aku Aku appears! He has come to announce the once-in-two-decades Synchronization Celebration--a time when all of the worlds align perfectly. All the inhabitants of Wumpa Island are having a party and they want to invite the Skylanders. But with Kaos on a quest to take over Skylands using his army of Doomlanders, the Skylanders must focus on stopping his evil plans. Never one to shy away from danger, the legendary marsupial Crash Bandicoot leaps through the wormhole to join the Skylanders in the ultimate battle against Kaos! ''- '''Skylander Bio' Skylanders Academy Crash appears near the end of episode ten of Skylanders Academy's first Season. Episode eleven, titled Crash Landing, is centered around the Skylanders helping Crash find a way back home. In this continuity, Crash speaks fluent English with an Australian accent and has a habit of announcing what he's doing by saying "Extreme" before doing it. He reappears in season three, this time joined by Coco. Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy Crash reappears in the N. Sane Trilogy, reprising his roles from the original 3 games. Unlike in the originals, his sister Coco is a playable palette swap of him in all 3 remasters, and she also does his iconic Crash Dance. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Crash is a playable character in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, a remaster of the 1999 game Crash Team Racing. This game also marks the debut (outside of [[Crash of the Titans (Nintendo DS)|the DS version of Crash of the Titans]]) of Baby Crash, an infant version of Crash, who is available alongside Baby Coco and Baby T during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. Unlike the more grown-up Crash, Baby Crash is a Turning-specialized character in the Beginner class. Baby Crash is bought in the game's Pit Stop as a Character Bundle for 3375 Wumpa Coins, which further includes a Baby Crash sticker, a Pastel paint job, and a Bedtime decal for the Nostalginator. Coincidentally, Baby Crash shares his name with a costume of Crash in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which Crash wears a diaper instead of his usual pants. Stats (Crash Bandicoot) *Speed: 5/7 *Acceleration: 5/7 *Turning: 5/7 *Difficulty: Intermediate Stats (Baby Crash) *Speed: 3/7 *Acceleration: 4/7 *Turning: 7/7 *Difficulty: Beginner Cancelled Appearances These games are the games that Crash would have been featured in that were cancelled. Crash Twinsanity 2 This game would have been a sequel to Crash Twinsanity. It would have featured Crash being swapped around in different television shows via a machine Cortex made. Some levels would have been western, black and white, and hospital drama. Cortex Chaos/The All-New Cortex Show These were the two names chosen for a new game that would take place after Crash Twinsanity. The main concepts to these games was the idea of having the player play as Cortex instead of Crash. One of the game's ideas was to have Cortex kicked out of the "evil league" due to his partnership with Crash in the previous title. Cortex would then have to fight back towards the league and defeat all the other members. Another idea was for Cortex to act as a captain to an army of miniature clones used to tackle large enemies and complete objectives. Crush Bandicoot This game would have featured both Crash and his evil twin, Crush. Crush would have been against Crash but strangely against Cortex as well. Both Crash and Crush would have been playable. There would have been vehicles to ride in this game. The only known vehicle was the gunned Buggy that Crush would ride. Crash Landed This game was going to be the latest game after Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Acting as a reboot to the series, the game would have featured new versions of Crash, Cortex, Polar, and Dingodile. Dingodile was planned to be a major villain in this game; he and Cortex would have mutated defenseless bandicoots and Crash's mission would have been to save them all. He was also going to use many different weapons and travel to different islands. Crash Team Racing (2010) This game was supposed to be another spin off of the series and the sister game of Crash Landed. The game was to feature Crash and many other characters such as Polar, Dingodile, and a Land Shark. It would have also featured new worlds, tracks, weapons, and flight physics. The game was cancelled along with its sister game as Activision chose to lay off its development teams. Crash Bandicoot: Evolution Crash Bandicoot: Evolution was the original title for Crash Twinsanity and was the game's official prototype. Crash would have teamed up with a different character named Foofie. Foofie would transform into many shapes, one of several. The plot was that the Evil Twins and the Ants were taking over the world and Crash had to travel to different planets in different dimensions using the Psychetron. The storyline of the game was changed to what became Twinsanity because the original plot was too similar to the game Ratchet and Clank, ''in the sense that the antagonists were taking the best parts of other planets to make their own. Crash Bandicoot Worlds Crash Bandicoot Worlds was going to be Mark Cerny's ''Crash title for the PlayStation 2. Not much is know about this game except for the fact that the game was going to be featuring Crash in a free-roaming world with puzzle elements that would see Crash travelling between planets. The game had been scrapped after Mark's fallout with Universal Interactive Studios and Sony. The game was remade into Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Krome Studios pitch This was another game to be developed be another company called Krome Studios. Krome Studios was known for their Ty the Tasmanian Tiger ''series and the first two games of ''The Legend of Spyro ''and pitched a new ''Crash game for Vivendi Universal Games. The team scrapped the project in favor of The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning and its sequel. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Boom Bang!'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash Nitro Kart 2'' *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Crash Bandicoot'' (2008, cancelled) *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2'' *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Characteristics Crash generally appears as an orange humanoid-bandicoot with a black nose, thick eyebrows, green eyes and reddish-brown hair on his head, styled into a typical Mohawk. He has a yellow orange colored stomach and a peach muzzle (In Twinsanity onward until the N.Sane Trilogy, his stomach and muzzle were the same, whitish peach color). Up until Twinsanity before the N.Sane Trilogy, He had a huge patch of fur on his back that was of the color of his stomach. Strangely, he has a close resemblance to a maned wolf. Crash's main attire consists of a pair of blue denim jeans (which gained metal plates on the knees in Twinsanity), pink boxers with red hearts on them (Or white boxers with red hearts depending on the game), and a pair maroon high-top shoes with white soles and laces.(In Twinsanity, they were silver Chuck Taylor All-Star Converses and red high tops in Tag Team Racing onwards until the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy) Though he can don other attires when needed, such as scuba diving gear, a biker's jacket, and numerous others. Crash can also be seen with fingerless gloves almost always except for Crash of the Titans, Nitro Kart 3D, Mind Over Mutant and Mutant Island. In "Crash of the Titans" (except for GBA and Mobile), he had no gloves to reveal black tribal tattoos on his hands, which were replaced with cinnamon watermarked tattoos in "Mind Over Mutant". The tattoos do not appear in "Nitro Kart 3D" and "Mutant Island" which resembles him without tattoos and gloves makes him go bare hands. His head is significantly smaller in Crash Tag Team Racing. He appears to have changed to board shorts in the N. Sane Trilogy as they now have strings, and lack any definite denim textures. Relationships Aku Aku Since the very beginning of the series, Aku Aku has been by Crash's side as his protector, voice of reason and wisdom and father figure. Aku Aku is usually the only ally who joins Crash on pretty much every adventure he goes on (with one exception). Aku Aku is capable of understanding Crash and talking for him. Dr. Neo Cortex Cortex is Crash's creator and archnemesis, who constantly tries to destroy him, claiming his creation was a mistake with his existence being a constant reminder. As a result of Cortex constantly trying to take over the world or cause massive chaos, Crash usually has to (and always does) defeat him. However, due to his gullible nature and quickness to forgive others, Crash can easily be tricked by the doctor from time to time. Coco Bandicoot Crash and Coco share a typical brother/sister relationship, strengthened by their opposite personalities. In the earlier games, she ordered him around and used him as a delivery boy. However, this ended as Coco's personality changed and she tries to make Crash's life more sophisticated. They always help each other whenever Coco joined in on the adventure. As proven in Crash of the Titans, Crash is very protective of Coco. Despite his usual apathy towards Cortex and Uka Uka's threats, he is left angered and horrified when they kidnap and threaten her. Crunch Bandicoot Due to being under Cortex's control when they first met, Crunch was hostile against Crash and was obsessed with crushing him. However, Crash freed Crunch and the two became metaphorical brothers and close friends over the years. The two usually tend to help each other when needed, though they will be forced to fight each other whenever Crunch is made evil again. Polar, Pura and Baby T As the Bandicoots' pets are very close to them, it can easily be said vice-versa. After finding Polar and Baby T in their respective habitats, Crash took them in after he defeated Cortex. Although Crash is rarely seen with Pura, they can be assumed to be good friends. In Crash Nitro Kart, Polar and Pura, despite being brainwashed into racing for Team Trance, don't show hostility towards Crash or his friends. About Crash Naughty Dog once referenced the development of Crash as a character both "goofy yet heroic", and being able to portray it well. Originally, however, he took the role of a silent protagonist and thus expressed little of his personality or opinions (a trait developer Jason Rubin later claimed to regret), though in later games he has played a larger role. Crash's personality is hard to pinpoint, sometimes varying from game to game. Throughout the series, he has always been shown to be willing to help and is very attentive to others. But overall, he has a rather wacky, cartoonish personality; in simple terms, he is a tornado. His demented behavior was in fact extended to actual sadism/masochism in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which he took pleasure in torturing innocent animals, park drones, and even himself (it should be noted that the game is criticized for its over-caricaturistic or even complete change in character personalities). Despite this, however, Crash is usually kind-hearted and laid back. He is not known for his anger; even towards his greatest enemies, he rarely maintains a great deal of contempt. Threatening his little sister seems to be among one of very few ways of setting off his aggression. Beware his appetite, however, as he is very protective of his Wumpa Fruit, his favorite food. Crash is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately. To the ire of Crunch and the amusement of Coco, in the Radical games, Crash is prone to impolite personal habits such as belching or scratching his posterior. Crash is also easily distracted, as seen in the credits of Twinsanity when he has to catch Cortex. He is also fairly oblivious to his surroundings but this could be because of his muteness. As shown in Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash seems to be somewhat impulsive; as demonstrated in Die-o-Ramas, Crash spins a tree, making it fall and crush him, stands on railings with gears behind him, and spins dangerous equipment. Crash's intelligence level is something of a question since he is mute and Aku Aku even made a comment that brain damage was "not much of a danger to Crash". However, this may have been a tease, especially since he is shown to be smart enough to prevent Cortex's attempts at ditching him in Twinsanity and has been able to outsmart various bosses far more powerful than himself in the past. Things he does that seem dumb could best be attributed to his obvious immaturity and impulsive nature. His muteness is probably just because he sees no reason to speak English, especially since Aku Aku can understand him anyway. His sense of right and wrong is also intact, as he helps out those in need and, although Cortex has numerously tried to destroy him, Crash did not object to teaming up with him. Abilities Over the series Crash develops several powers and is one of the only (being the first) characters to possess them, the other/second being Coco who shares two abilities with him. Crash has been shown to possess several abilities pertaining to physical prowess and endurance. *'Enhanced Strength' - When Cortex accidentally gains Crash's strength (in this case, a trailer), Crash has displayed significant physical strength, able to cause considerable damage to Titans and other large creatures, such as Tiny. He also was able to pick up Crunch and slam him on the ground over and over, with little effort despite his smaller stature. *'Enhanced Agility' - Crash is also very agile, able to jump more than his own body height into the air with a standard jump, as well as pull off a double jump with similar vertical lift. *'Enhanced Stamina' - Crash also possesses exceptional stamina and resiliency, able to run and fight steadily for long periods of time (evidenced by the fact that many of his games' plots take place in a small span of time), and also take massive blows from Titans and the like, then just get back up and resume fighting with the same vigor and liveliness as before. The latter is also evidenced by the fact that he can spin at high speed for almost a solid minute before he gets dizzy, and still only stay dizzy for a brief moment. *'Enhanced Speed' - Crash can run quite fast, as evidenced by his Crash Dash ability. *'Enhanced Reflexes ' - Crash has improved reaction speed as he was able to dodge enemy attacks and projectiles. *'Enhanced Durability' - Crash is able to take a large amount of damage and still continue fighting. *'Contortionist' - Crash is quite limber, able to twist and crouch his body into all sorts of positions. *'Invincibility' - In several Crash games, after finding and collecting three Aku Aku masks, Crash can become invincible for a few moments time with the help of his mentor Aku Aku. During this phase, pretty much nothing can touch Crash, however, it can not prevent falling deaths. *'Yo-yo Master' - In Skylanders Imaginators, Crash was shown using his yo-yo abilities in combat during his trademark Cyclone Spin attack and his Ultimate sensei move. However, after he finishes his yo-yo ultimate, he gets it all tangled up. Crash also has a couple of other abilities and skills. *'Cyclone Spinning' - Perhaps best known is Crash's trademark ability to spin himself at high speed, dealing centrifugal force-augmented blows to opponents and even allowing himself to float slowly to the ground. The Spin Move can also deflect projectiles. *'Expert Combatant' - Crash is no novice when it comes to fighting, possessing considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat and an ability to use weapons, such as his Fruit Bazooka, and operate any sort of vehicle with ease. *'Combat Specialist' - In Mind Over Mutant, Aku Aku described Crash to be a swift fighter, able to use his speed to his advantage against larger foes. *'Wall Crawling' - Crash is a superb climber, able to hang from ledges and traverse them with great speed, and also to scale sheer surfaces with only minor handholds. On a related note, Crash seems to have a strong grip, evidenced by his hanging on to Mutants while they are running and fighting and the fact that he ripped off Crunch's N-V, which was designed not to come off. *'Titan Jacking' - Crash's newest skill is to jack stunned enemies with the help of Aku Aku and use them against other enemies as seen in the games Crash: Mutant Island, Crash of the Titans and Mind Over Mutant. *'Natural Abilities ' - Since he's a bandicoot, Crash's natural instincts, such as digging, can be used to help him from time to time. *'Mind Control Immunity' - Crash has shown to be immune to mind control as the Cortex Vortex failed to turn him evil in Crash Bandicoot and the NV simply shocks him in Mind Over Mutant. Crash can also pull off several specific techniques and maneuvers with his physical capabilities and gain power ups for the remainder of that adventure. They are: Power Ups *Super Belly Flop *Double Jump *Death Tornado *Bazooka (Super Power) *Crash Dash (Super Power) *Tip Toe *Super Slide *Rocket Jump Other Traits In the Radical Entertainment games, Crash has an extremely limited vocabulary, preferring to speak in unintelligible gibberish; and can say words like Nina, Pancakes, and Wumpa (in the GBA version, this was extended to "Pancakes? I thought you'd never ask!"). In the Naughty Dog games, the few English words he is capable of speaking include "Whoa!", "Uh-oh" and "Boo-yah". It is implied in Crash Twinsanity that he is a chronic carrier of fleas (but because it was stated by Cortex, it might be just a provocation). He also loves Wumpa fruit as it is the main collectible in most games, and other products that come from it. Quotes Gallery See: Crash Bandicoot (Character)/Gallery Trivia *Crash was originally named Willy the Wombat and was created as a much bulkier character. During production of the first game, the marketing director of Universal Interactive Studios insisted that Crash be named "Wez the Wombat", "Wuzzles the Wombat" or "Wizzy the Wombat". Crash was given his final name due to his tendency to crash onto crates. Ultimately, the name Crash was chosen after an ultimatum between Naughty Dog and Universal, who were in favor of the original name. Internally, throughout all of Naughty Dog's games, Crash is still named "willy". *At the time of its initial release, the character was considered the "unofficial mascot" of the Sony, rivaling Nintendo's Mario and Sega's Sonic. *Crash's "wacky" mental state has often been attributed to his exposure to the at-the-time imperfected Cortex Vortex. This has never been concretely stated within the series however, nor has Crash's personality prior to the Cortex Vortex ever been seen. *In Crash of the Titans, Crash asks "Nina?" when Tiny tells him and Aku Aku about how she took over Cortex's plans. This is the first time he is ever heard mentioning another character's name. *In Crash of the Titans, Crash says "Pancakes!" at the end of the main console versions. However, in the GBA version, this is extended to "Pancakes? I thought you'd never ask!" for unknown reasons. The latter is possibly the only full sentence Crash has ever said so far in the games. **In Crash of the Titans, Crash also is heard saying "Well, duh", "Nina?", "Look at that!" and "A foot?" ***Despite this, Crash can speak full, fluent sentences in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken, the manga series based off of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. This happens again in his appearances in the Skylanders Academy episodes "The Skylands Are Falling!", "Crash Landing", "Days of Future Crash", and "Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 2". ***He also speaks in a commercial for Cortex Strikes Back. ****According to The Crash Bandicoot Files, released by Dark Horse Comics, Crash would've constantly impersonate other famous pop-cultural icons, similar to his portrayal in the commercial. *Crash, Aku Aku and Cortex are the only characters to appear in every single Crash game. However, Crash is the only one of the three to make a full appearance and be a playable character in every game. Aku Aku has a cameo appearance in Crash Tag Team Racing, and Doctor Neo Cortex appears as a multiplayer character in Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced. *In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, when Crash is burned, he briefly changes to his Crash 1 model. This also happens in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. The reason for this is unclear. *Crash was originally supposed to have spots on his back, but they were removed in favor of the huge, yellow patch. Crash's original hair was a box-ish mohawk, but it was then changed to look spikier. **In real life, eastern barred bandicoots have stripes on their back, hence their name. *Crash's design is different in Japan, having had his teeth made smaller and his eyes bigger (with Pac-Man eyes) to appeal better to the Japanese market. This design is included as a secret costume in Crash Tag Team Racing. **Interestingly, Crash's model in the first game had small black eyes. *In the Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2011, Crash was voted as the eleventh best video game character. *Crash getting an extra life by collecting 100 Wumpa Fruits could be inspired by the Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario series, as Sonic and Mario need to collect 100 rings/coins and get an extra life respectively. *In one of Crash's early designs, he was going to have a tail which was cut due to the limitations of the PlayStation. **In real life, bandicoots have small pointed tails. *Crash's victory dance was actually carried over from Japan. In fact, an advertisement for one of the games in Japan features Crash (as well as other characters) doing said dance in front of a large, screaming audience. It has been in almost every single game since. *On the Cartoon Network show MAD, there is a skit called Franklin & Crash, which is a parody of Franklin & Bash. It involves Crash taking Bash's place, and both he and Franklin must help the Prince from Katamari Damacy win a trial against Sonic. He spoke in full sentences here. *One of Crash's concept designs had him wear a black mask, making him resemble Zorro. *In Crash of the Titans and Crash Mind Over Mutant, Crash will get dizzy if attempting his Spin Attack for too long. However, in Crash Of The Titans, Crash's spin can be upgraded to infinite, meaning he can spin without getting dizzy at all. *Starting with The Wrath of Cortex and all other games after it except the Vicarious Visions era, Crash's belly button is no longer part of his design. **In real life, Bandicoots do not have belly buttons as the umbilical cord falls while in their mother's pouch, and a scar never forms. **His belly button returns in the N.Sane Trilogy, ''as the game was purposefully made to resemble the Naughty Dog-era designs. *In the Japanese version of Crash Boom Bang!, Crash has a larger head, eyes in the shape of Pac-Man's, and different shoes. This is due to the fact it was the first game to be developed by a Japanese team, meaning the characters have the looks they've always had in Japanese artwork and promotions. *Crash has been confirmed to be one of the most popular western video game protagonists in Japan. *Crash is the only character in the series to have had either official or potential love interests: in this case, Tawna and Pasadena. *During 2007, Crash had been crowned as a symbolic mascot for the School and Youth Programs, as a part of The Leukemia & Lymphoma Society. *Although not being an official character in the game, according to statics, Crash, along with Cortex had been the most requested IP's in the ''All-Stars Battle Royale franchise by Sony. *In the Japanese ending of Crash Bash, it is stated the Tawna went back to Crash. *Crash was purposely designed with no neck to make his design simpler and take fewer polygons to render. He is the only Bandicoot in the series (not counting his "Fake" or "Evil" duplicates) to be designed in such a way, with Coco and Crunch's anatomy being far more human-shaped. *Crash is referenced in Johnny Test in the case that Johnny and Dukey frequently play a game called Smash Badger, wherein the player has to break boxes and get fruit. **Not only that, but both Smash Badger and Crash were both portrayed as idiotic, have a tornado spin, and face off against an evil mad scientist based off of a brain. *In Crash Bandicoot, if the player is idle for a few seconds, Crash will launch a Wumpa Fruit in the air, which will fall on him, releasing purple juice. *In Spyro: Year of the Dragon, there are two references to Crash. They are found in two Midnight Mountain levels. In the level Haunted Tomb, when one of the dogs asks Spyro a riddle, one of the answers is a bandicoot. In Desert Ruins, there are two egg titles, which can be viewed from the atlas, "Krash Kangaroo I" and "Krash Kangaroo II" which reference the first two installments of the Crash Bandicoot series. Those two eggs can only be acquired by Sheila the Kangaroo. In the Nintendo DS version of the Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, Crash can also be seen being roasted over a fire in Dante's Freezer. In addition, in The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night, at one point, Crash can be found frozen in ice in the ground in the Celestial Caves. *Despite being portrayed as dumb and dimwitted, Crash does seem to possess intelligence. This is supported by the fact Crash can operate most vehicles and weaponry he comes across with ease. In 'Nitro Kart', when he thinks about taking control of Velo's empire, he predicts it would be boring, not only for him, but for the spectators. Not only that, but he has outsmarted every boss he has come across. He also is able to prevent Cortex from ditching him in Twinsanity. *In Japanese versions of many games, Crash is able to speak, though he still doesn't speak very often and only does so in short and simple phrases. it:Crash Bandicoot (Personaggio) ru:Краш Бандикут es:Crash Bandicoot (personaje) fr:Crash Bandicoot (personnage) de:Crash Bandicoot (Charakter) zh:古惑狼(游戏角色) pt:Crash Bandicoot (personagem) pt-br:Crash Bandicoot he:קראש בנדיקוט pl:Crash Bandicoot hu:Crash Bandicoot (szereplő) ja:クラッシュ・バンディクー（キャラクター） tr:Crash Bandicoot (karakter) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Bandicoot Category:Bandicoots Category:Crash Incarnations Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Racing Category:Crash Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot: Mutant Island Category:Crash Team Racing (2010) Category:Crash Twinsanity 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot: Evolution Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Heroes